The Stream's Tail and Moon's Shadow
by Streamtail of RiverClan
Summary: Like Leafpool and Crowfeather, this is forbidden love. But, there are other things, too. How about, prophecies, Perhaps? Or... Well, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys, this is my first warriors' story! Thanks to Emberfall and Orangeflight and Stormxraven for influencing me. PS: I do NOT own warriors! Okee on to teh story :DDDD**

Streamtail couldn't sleep. I tried to swish her tail across her face, but hit on of her denmates, causing him to groan. I decided to go for a walk. It was almost midnight, no one would be here, I thought. But then, all of a sudden, there was a crackling noise from the bushes. Maybe it's prey! I, only just a new warrior, pounced without checking a scent. I bit into the fur, but instead of the prey going limp, it let out a loud yowl. I realized my prey was a cat! " Oh, I'm so sorry- " I got off and tried to apologize, but the cat slashed it's claws across my face. I ran. He jumped. I slid under him, leaving him surprised. I pounced on him again, but he grabbed my throat in his jaws. he shook me by my throat and choked me. I then felt blood, and knew this would be my last time in the forest. " Take me away, StarClan," i murmured. Then, a pale silvery outline clawed the cat. He let go of me. " It wasn't your time let!" the silver outline said, then disappeared. I pinned the attacker down. " You don't kill to win a battle! What are you even doing on RiverClan land anyways? " I said to him. He seemed to actually look at me for the first time. He looked shocked. " Oh.. Um... Well- er... I kinda just... crossed. But anyways, my names Moonshadow, I'm from ShadowClan. Who are you? I've seen you at the gatherings. " he asked me. " Streamtail. " I replied kindly. " Hey, well uh, Streamtail, I'm sorry I attacked you... You need to get to the medicine den and get your throat healed! Here, I'll take you to camp. " Moonshadow offered. I felt cheered up. I.. I kind of liked him.

MOONSHADOW'S POV:

I led her to the ShadowClan camp. I looked as her blue- gray pelt shimmered in the moonlight. She was a cheerful, pretty gray tabby. She would be popular, in her clan, all the toms liking her. But that thought made me... What? Jealous? No! Were in different clans- we can't- "Er... Moonshadow, are you coming? " Streamtail interrupted my thoughts of her. Maybe... Did I love her?

**Hey guys :) Did you like it? Atleast ten reviews and I will do chapter two! I NEED CHARACTERS! LOTS OF THEM! I will try to pick all your characters. Until next time, lovely readers :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I am back... thanks for the tips :) Im only ten and this is my first story soo... okee :)**

I walked into the ShadowClan camp with Moonshadow. I saw other cats muttering to each other, especially a black tom with white flecks and blind green eyes- which is weird, considering he can't see. Then a huge russet brown tom padded out of his den. " Moonshadow, why have you brought this RiverClanner here? Is she a prisoner? " He asked. " No- No she isn't, Birchstar, she DID attack me, but, I was on her territory, and I... almost killed her, so I kind of have to take her to see Hawkshine. Her wounds are very deep. " he replied, looking into Birchstar's eyes without flinching. " Very well," Birchstar said, " But afterwards, she goes immediately home. " he said. I was lead in the medicine den. " Oh! A fish-face- her throat looks like it's halfway torn out! " Exclaimed a dappled light brown she- cat. She but some cobweb, celandine, comfrey, and other herbs and poultices all over me. I also had to swallow stuff, but she sweetened it with honey.

After I had gotten the herbs, I went back to camp. It was dawn now. " Streamtail! I didn't see you in your nest, so I assumed you woke up early. But you know how I'm meeting Swiftheart of Thunderclan? I'm... I'm expecting kits! " My friend Briarheart told me. All from that, I was shocked. " Your in the prophecy, though! You can't do this! " I exclaimed. There was a prophecy, The heart of the Briar must beware the Dark Shadow. " You are so hateful! You know, I'd like to love who I want and you can't judge that!" She said. I ran away sobbing, towards the High Peek, a tall cliff. I was sobbing so hard, I fell over it. I Grasped on the edge. "HELP! " I yowled. Nobody was here to help. I felt my paws slip. I fell from the peak, rocks tumbling down with me. 20 feet below me there was a fast stream, but I would crack my head on a rock and die. I was ready to be take for StarClan.

** Hehe clliff hanger :) BTW it isnt the end! 10 reviews = next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I PROMISE I will make my chapters longer. And hey, this ish meh first story soo er.. not so harsh.. Ive gotten pms saying its horrible. anywayzzzz on to the story :) **

Falling... Screeching... Gazing down in shock... Knowing that now I was completely helpless. I tried not to panic. I closed my eyes. The fall was almost over. **GUYS sorry to interupt, I was told not to do povs but i knid of have to to avoid curiousity! **

** Moonshadow's POV:**

The stream was the border between RiverClan and ShadowClan. I was marking it with my patrol, made out of Patchpelt, and a few other toms. " Hey! Look! A RiverClan cat falling from High Peak! " A cat in the patrol said. I recognized her: Streamtail! Me and Patchpelt both ran after her, but Patchpelt was faster. Patchpelt's my littermate, only older than me by a heartbeat. He slid under Streamtail, into the stream, and Streamtail landed on him with a loud "thud". I saw Streamtail open her eyes wide with shock, looking surprised. " Th- Thank you, for saving me, er... Patchpelt? I.. I thought for sure I would join StarClan! Imagine if you brave tom weren't here! I owe you. " Streamtail said to Patchpelt. " Ugh, all I need is for you to get off of me! " Patchpelt said, purring in amusement. " Great StarClan! Of course! " She said, getting off.

Streamtail's POV:

I was talking with Patchpelt. All of a sudden, I heard Moonshadow say that he needed to talk to me. He led me through the forest. " What? Going to claw my throat out again? " I growled at him. " No- I thought you understood.. Well, the thing is... I think I love you. " he said to me. " What? We're in different clans! We just met! You nearly killed me! And.. I'm thinking of switching to medicine cat duties! If we became mates, it'd be like the stories of Leafpool and Crowfeather or Yellowfang and Raggedpelt! " I Exclaimed. " Yes, but... We can run away.. " " NO! This talk is OVER, Moonshadow, " I said. I ran back to camp. When I arrived, cats immediately crowded aroundme. " You fell of the cliff, I hear. To your den, now! Get some rest. " My leader, Troutstar, said to me. I stalked to my den. I had a pretty weird dream:

The forest was light with sun, and prey was everywhere. Then, a moment later, I saw dying cats, rotting fish, and droughts. Then, a cat came to me. I recognized her as Willowshine, the old RiverClan medicine cat. " _Heat will ruin RiverClan forever. But, not unless brave Stream saves them all with just a path with herbs. However she mustn't love, and must stick to the warrior code. The brave stream can quench the fire." _She said to me. The brave Stream can quench fire? How can I quench fire with herbs? _Streaaaamtaill... STREAMTAIL.. WAKE UP! _ I woke up at the voice. Icefeather was shaking me. " You were disturbing Blazekit with your fidgeting! " she said to me. " Wait.. Why am I HERE? " I asked. " Well, don't you know You are having kits!" "I'm.. What? " I can't complete the prophecy now!

** Question of the day: Who do you think got Streamtail preggers? hint: not a shadowclan cat... This cat apperently got TWO she cats preggo and theyre besties! BTW: Read my 5000 word one shot of " Living Forever" . And May StarClan light your path :)**


End file.
